Power rangers: Nitro Squad
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: Insect monsters are starting an invasion! While 5 teens are selected by Zordon to be the Nitro Rangers!
1. Chapter 1

A young boy was just walking through the crowded city. The boy seemed about 16, he had red eyes, peach skin, had short, flattopped, black hair, and had a few freckles. He wore a ripped up, worn out, short sleeved red t-shirt, blue torn up, baggy jeans, and was barefoot.

He was just walking quickly, and he just came next to a dumpster, he then walked next to it to see a large box. Which surprisingly, was this guy's home.

Then 2 boys stopped from the crowd and looked at the boy. The boys were concerned and walked over to the homeless boy.

The boy on the left was short, but up to chin level with the homeless boy. He had pale white skin, blue eyes, and had short, brown, thick hair. He wore a green and white hoodie, green shorts, and white sneakers. He also had a weird bracelet on him, it was a large bracelet that had the look of a chopper bike with a blue headlight.

The other boy was the same height as the boy next to him. He had peach skin, blue eyes, blue, messy, and short hair. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt with the design of a mudkip on it, orange shorts, and black flip flops. He had the same bracelet as the other boy, except the headlight was green.

" Are you ok?" asked the mudkip boy.

The homeless boy just looked at him and smiled.

" Yes, I'm fine, thank you," answered the boy.

" I'm Kyle, this is my friend Carson," said the mudkip boy.

" HI!" yelled Carson.

" I'm Zane Goodwill," said the homeless boy.

" So what are you doing out here?" asked Kyle.

" I don't have a home,"

Carson then reached into his pocket and took out a $20 bill and gave it to Zane.

" Here ya go!" yelled Carson.

" Thanks," said Zane as he took the money and put it in his pocket.

Then, two punk like boys came out of the alley. Both looking the same the one on the left took Zane and pulled him up by his shirt collar.

" Give us the money meathead," said the grunt.

Zane then shook his head.

The punk then threw him to the ground and kicked, punched, and cut Zane.

Kyle and Carson then widened their eyes and thought it was a good time to use their powers!

They then took their bracelets and pulled the headlights. Then the tailpipes lit up and puffed out steam.

" NITRO POWER, GO!" yelled the two as they were clouded in steam and a puff of steam came out from each cloud making a specific shape on each of them. On Carson's side it was the shape of a tank, and on Kyle's side it was a truck.

Then emerging from the smoke were 2 power rangers.

There was a green ranger with a trapezoid as a visor, a motorcycle on its chest, and some red spike designs on his sides.

The blue ranger was the same thing except his visor was a diamond.

The thugs then got off Zane and headed for the rangers.

Thats when Zane thought.

" Ohhh, so Kyle and Carson are rangers? Maybe they'll take me in for a home!" thought Zane.

As the fight ended, the thugs were knocked out and tied up, while Carson brushed his hands off.

But then they started to glow, that's Zane's chance, he grabbed a hold of Carson and got caught being teleported.

In the junk base.

The boys teleported into a high tech base with a little robot typing something on a computer.

It turned around and came towards the rangers.

" Carson, Kyle, Zordon is very unhappy," said the robot.

" I'm sorry, we had to save our friend," said Carson powering down.

" Hello?" asked a voice that was female.

" Are we in the right place?" asked another girl voice.

The boys seemed very scared.


	2. Chapter 2 Rangers team up!

2 girls just walked into the junkheap, one looking very confused and the other looking annoyed. The confused girl had peach skin, black eyes, and long, black, straight hair. She wore a yellow, sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and yellow flip flops. The other girl had short, brown, messy hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and had a tattoo of a dragon's head on her left cheek. She wore a white sweatshirt, red sweatpants, and white sneakers.

" Ai ai ai!"

" So, where are we?" asked the confused girl.

" I don't care, but I see stuff worth a million bucks!" yelled the other girl who tried to take the power ruby in the wall, which shocked her on contact.

" The power ruby belongs to the phantom ranger, and shocks anyone in contact with it," explained Alpha.

" Whatever," muttered the girl.

Then, a door opened revealing a large junk man. With a large amount of tubes, wheels, and a few tank turrets.

" Zordon!" yelled Carson. " Are you mad?"

" I am furious Carson and Kyle," said the monster.

" First of all, who are you? Second of all, where are we?" asked the tomboyish girl.

" You 2 were selected to be the defenders of the world," said Zordon.

" What?"

" What?"

In an underground mine.

Miners were working on finding buried treasure. But then, two monsters came into the cave, scaring away the miners.

Back at base.

Kyle then shoved a pie in the confused girl's face.

" What was that for?" asked the confused girl angrily.

" Just my way of saying, I LIKE PIE!" yelled Kyle.

Zane then shyly walked out from behind Carson.

" Another human, but I sense great potential in this stowaway,"

" Really?"

" Yes,"

Then, 3 pillars came out of the ground, each holding a morpher, each with a different colored headlights.

" What are these?" asked the tomboy putting on the bracelet.

" These are your morphers,"

" Gilaw, you are creative and intelligent, you gain the power of the yellow nitro ranger,"

The confused girl put on the morpher and admired it.

" Miley, you are athletic, but caring and sweet, you gain the power of the white nitro ranger,"

The tomboy just shrugged and looked annoyed.

" Carson, you're a ranger because you are very enthusiastic and learn from your mistakes, your imagination is needed so you're the green nitro ranger.

Carson just smiled.

" Kyle, you're very random and very powerful, your cheerfulness is needed for the blue nitro ranger,"

Kyle just ate a pie.

" Zane, you may be lonely, but you are very nice, powerful, and love teamwork, so you shall lead the team as the red nitro ranger!"

Zane just looked at his morpher and smiled.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and a giant screen appeared in front of the new rangers.

The screen revealed a bunch of weird insect, humanoid, robot hybrids. They are terrorizing the city with a larger bug in the center of the city. It had the representation of a rhino beetle, he carried a hammer, had large, beady eyes, was very spiky, and had wings.

" What is that?" asked Miley.

" Those are flyborgs, they are minions of an unknown species of alien hybrids, and they are here to take over Earth,"

" So what do we do?" asked Carson.

" Save the city,"

Zordon then teleported the rangers away.

In the city.

The flyborgs were terrorizing people and were destroying everything in sight.

The rangers were teleported there and saw the carnage, and stood in awe.

" This is horrid," said Zane.

" What do we do?" asked Gilaw.

Miley then remembered the morpher, then she looked at everyone.

" It's morphin' time," said Miley.

The rangers then gripped the headlight on each morpher.

" NITRO POWER, GO!"

They pulled the headlights and they were clouded in steam, with Zane's cloud emerges a car shape, Gilaw's is a train, and Miley's is a submarine.

The rangers emerged from the steam with Zane as the red ranger and had a semi-circle as a visor, Gilaw as the yello ranger had a rectangle, and Miley as the white ranger had a triangle.

" Nitro ranger red!" yelled Zane as he posed as if he was about to fly.

" Nitro ranger blue!" yelled Kyle as he looked like he threw a punch.

" Nitro ranger green!" Yelled Carson as he looked like he shooting a pistol.

" Nitro ranger yellow!" yelled Gilaw as she looked as if she fell in love.

" Nitro ranger white!" yelled Miley as she looked as if she were about to pound someone with a hammer.

" POWER RANGERS NITRO SQUAD!" yelled the rangers.

The flyborgs saw the rangers and charged at them while the rangers split up.

Miley was in between a car and 7 flyborgs. She then did a flip and kicked a flyborg toppling over 2 more like dominoes. The other 4 just charged while Miley then punched one in the face sending it down shooting sparks from it's face, while she kicked another in the shin and took it's wrist and flipped him, she then kicked another in the gut, and the most painful was where she kicked the other one in between the legs, making it's head fly off.

Carson had 5 flyborgs running after him. He then ran up a wall and flipped over them all. He then kicked all the robots and they toppled like dominoes.

" Well that was easy," said Carson as 2 more flyborgs ran after him and he raised his arms and put them in a headlock, giving each of them a noogie until their heads shot sparks.

Kyle just took pie and splattered it in all the faces of the flyborgs.

He then saw a flyborg charging at him, about to throw a punch, he then caught the punch, snapped it's wrist, and punched it in the face.

Gilaw was surrounded by 4 flyborgs. She jumped, kicked 2 and punched 2. She then was amazed by her power and then raised her arm, punching a flyborg in the face in the process.

Zane was surrounded by 10 flyborgs. He took the hands of one flyborg and swung him around slamming it into 3 more flyborgs. 2 robots then pounced, but he got out of the way making them slam into eachother. Then 4 more took out blasters and tried to shoot Zane, but he jumped out of the way causing the insects to blast eachother.

The rangers gathered together and high fives eachother in success. But then, the giant rhino beetle appeared in front of the rangers.

" Who are you?" asked Kyle.

" I am Buzzzzzzotron, and I want to desssstroy you," said the beetle.

" Ok guys, let's use our weapons!"

" Submarine slammer!" yelled Miley holding a white, pink, and gold hammer that is curved in the back and spiky in the front.

" Truck thrashers!" yelled Kyle holding 2 blue knuckle like holders, with the fronts having the headlights and grills of a truck.

" Dash daggers!" yelled Gilaw holding 2 daggers with the blades designed like monorails.

" Tank thruster!" yelled Carson holding a double handled blaster with the top looking like the top of a tank.

" Blast blazer!" yelled Zane holding a sword with guards in front of the grip that looked like wheels, and the blade was long and thin on the side, kind of like the red turbo rangers sword, but the front had wheels on it.

Buzzatron then charged and was about to slam his hammer, but Miley defended with her hammer, pushed him away and then kicked him away in the gut. Then Gilaw used her daggers and moved at a fast speed and her daggers set off steam, allowing Gilaw to turn invisible.

Buzzotron looked around hastily for Gilaw, he then felt a sharp pain in his side, and his back, which both shot sparks. Gilaw then turned visible in front of the beast, punching him in the face, making it stumble into a car. He got up and was about to charge, but was pushed forward by Kyle's knuckles. While his back shot sparks he fell on his face and struggled to get up due to the fact that he has skinny legs.

When he finally got up he was blasted powerfully by Carson's cannon, which was so powerful it blew Carsom right off of his feet and on top of a skyscraper. Which caused him to be unseen by Buzzotron. He jumped down, shooting at Buzzotron repeatedly. Causing him to shoot sparks from horn to toe.

Then, Zane ran at a fast speed, making him shoot flames from his feet, he then slashed the beast making shoot sparks powerfully, and with that slash, the beast came tumbling down, exploding.

Gilaw then ran up to him.

" Wow, that was awesome!"

" You were awesome too," said Zane, making Gilaw blush, but thank goodness she had her helmet on.

But, the robot, even without a body, his head was online.

" Y-you will n-n-never be-at Lord Hermet-tiussssss," said Buzzotron before finally exploding.

Unknowing to the rangers. A white light was watching the rangers from the top of a skyscraper.

" Wow, Mr. Sky would be pleased,"

" His Grandson is a power ranger!"

**Yes, Kyle is Sky's grandson... AMAZIG HUGH!?**

**Son of the blue SPD ranger!**


End file.
